Another Symphony
by dhelineeTan
Summary: Di setiap tahun baru, biarkan piano itu berbunyi. Menunjukkan eksistensinya … Menunjukkan simfoninya yang lain/A story for #SSChallenge2k18 #SasuSakuFiction


**Another Symphony**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A story by me_dhelineeTan**

 **Family, horor**

 **Prompt #9**

 **A story for #SSChallenge2k18 #SasuSakuFiction**

 **Summary: Di setiap tahun baru, biarkan piano itu berbunyi. Menunjukkan eksistensinya … Menunjukkan simfoninya yang lain.**

.

.

.

 _ **31 Desember 2014**_

 _Pukul 23:59, hanya tinggal kurang dari enam puluh detik lagi menuju awal tahun baru. Ruangan itu, yang merupakan salah satu bagian dalam setiap sudut rumah besar keluarga Uchiha. Lantai pertama, di bawah sebelah kanan anak tangga penghubung lantai atas, bersebelahan langsung dengan dapur, perpustakaan dan juga ruang tamu._

 _Grand piano hitam metalik berdiri dengan kokoh, tutupnya terbuka, seolah-olah akan segera dimainkan oleh sang pianis. Namun faktanya, tak ada satu pun orang di sana. Kosong. Tak berpenghuni._

 _Lampu dimatikan, namun detik berikutnya kembali dinyalakan. Entah siapa yang memutuskan aliran listrik ataupun siapa pula tangan jail yang memainkan saklarnya. Gelap-terang, gelap-terang, terus berulang-ulang. Pada kali keenam, intensitas terangnya lebih lama, hingga kemudian berubah menjadi kegelapan total. Terkecuali-sinar rembulan yang menembus celah jendela._

 _Pukul 24:00, awal tahun baru. Angka pertama memasuki Januari. Alunan suara piano mengalun. Diawali dengan tangga nada rendah, terus naik, menjadi harmoni yang lebih tinggi._

 _Tak ada siapa pun di sana, tutsnya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Tertekan, bersuara, terus bergerak membentuk simfoni yang lain._

 _PRANG!_

 _Sakura menjatuhkan gelasnya, jus jeruknya berserakan, berceceran di atas lantai keramik, ia terperanjat, tak bisa lagi melihat sekeliling dengan jelas._

 _Suara piano masih terdengar. Keningnya mengkerut, namun rasa pusing melanda tempurung kepalanya. Namun lagi, suara itu masih mengalun. Terus bergema dalam gendang telinganya._

 _"Sasuke-kun, kau kah itu?" sama sekali tak ada tanggapan. "Apa sekarang kau puang lebih awal, Sasuke-kun?"_

 _Hanya ada suara piano, ritmenya berubah, terdengar lebih lambat._

 _Lagipula, sang suami bahkan tidak bisa memainkan piano, dia cenderung tidak tertarik dengan musik. Pernah waktu itu, hanya tercipta bunyi abstrak ketika Sasuke mencoba menekan tutsnya._

 _Kecuali, dia.…_

 _Ya, 'dia'_

 _Sakura menggelengkan kepala, mencoba menghilangkan bayangan tak masuk akal itu. Ia meremas kaus tidurnya. Tanpa sadar bernapas lebih berat. Masih terus menggeleng, lagi dan lagi._

 _Tubuhnya jatuh, di bawah kulkas yang terbuka. Kepalanya menunduk, betisnya sakit, mungkin-terkena serpihan pecahan gelas. Tapi sekarang, ia mengabaikan rasa perih itu. Sakura masih menggelengkan kepala, untuk sesaat-dirinya merasa linglung. Dan tanpa sadar pula-sesuatu yang basah mengalir melewati pipinya._

 _Suara itu mengingatkannya, suara piano yang terdengar nyaring di telinga, suara yang kini memenuhi setiap sudut rumahnya. Terdengar sangat familier-untuknya._

 _Untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura menangis saat tahun baru._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **31 Desember 2015**_

 _Tak ada acara yang menarik perhatian, Sakura menyandera remot TV, mengabaikan tampang jutek sang suami yang kini duduk berdampingan dengannya. Ia mengganti channel, meninggalkan debat seru antara menantu dan sang mertua di layar televisi. Berganti dengan hiburan komedi, setidaknya-lebih baik. Pelawak berkostum gorila merah muda jauh lebih memikat dibanding wanita tua ubanan rempong yang mencoba menjebloskan istri dari anaknya ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa. Dia tidak waras._

 _"Biar ku tebak, sepertinya mood mu sedang dalam kondisi kritis."_

 _Sakura mendelik garang, ia menarik selimutnya, bahkan berniat menendang Uchiha Sasuke-yang notabene adalah suaminya sendiri jatuh dari sofa. Pria itu protes, namun tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari bibirnya, hanya berupa ringisan tak terima yang justru terlihat main-main._

 _"Sasuke-kun, malam ini aku mengusirmu dari ranjangku. Tidurlah di sini, kamarku tertutup untukmu."_

 _"Tu-tunggu dulu, apa salahku?"_

 _"Kau bertanya apa salahmu? Aku tidak akan mengatakannya karena malam ini kau bersikap menyebalkan."_

 _Siapa yang menyebalkan disini?_

 _"Hey, itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan, nona."_

 _"Oh, tentu saj-_

 _PIIP_

 _"Eeh?"_

 _Layar monitor televisi gelap, mereka saling berpandangan, alis pria itu berkedut sementara Sakura membeku di tempatnya, ia memperhatikan jam dinding. Baru menyadari jika saat ini tahun akan berganti._

 _Pukul dua belas malam, hanya kurang lima detik lagi, dan-_

 _Disusul lampu yang juga mati. Gorden jendela berkibar._

 _Diikuti alunan piano dengan tangga nada tak asing._

 _Uchiha Sasuke, menggerakkan lengannya. Meraba sekeliling, mencari Sakura. Tangannya menyentuh kepala wanita satu-satunya di sana, rambutnya, dagunya, tak terlihat jelas. Hingga tepat pada kedua pipinya._

 _"Sakura, mengapa kau menangis?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **31 Desember 2016**_

 _Sakura tak bisa tidur, percuma saja, kedua kelopak matanya enggan untuk tertutup. Dirinya sudah mencoba, namun yang ia dapat justru rasa gelisah yang sampai saat ini tak kunjung menghilang._

 _Ia memilih untuk tetap berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Menatap atap kamar yang tak lagi bisa dilihat dengan jelas, Sakura mematikan lampunya, begitu pula dengan lampu tidur di meja nakas. Ia sengaja melakukan itu sebelum mati dengan sendirinya. Firasatnya mengatakan hal demikian-sekadar intuisi._

 _Dua jam lalu, Sakura bersiap untuk melesat ke alam mimpi, namun terhadang oleh perasaan asing yang memaksanya untuk tetap terjaga._

 _Sakura meraba tempat di sebelahnya, kosong, ia menghela napas panjang. Meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sekarang._

 _TING!_

 _Ponselnya berbunyi, ia meraihnya, meraba meja nakas dan tak sengaja hampir menjatuhkan vas bunga. Sakura menghela napas lega, merasa beruntung benda itu masih terselamatkan. Ia melihatnya, nama sang suami tertera pada layar monitor. Pria itu mengirimkan pesan SMS._

 _'Maaf, aku tak bisa menemanimu.'_

 _Sakura memutuskan memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi setengah berbaring, meraih guling untuk kemudian dipeluk._

 _'Aku mengerti, Sasuke-kun. Kau tak perlu menghawatirkanku.'_

 _Send_

 _Sekarang, pria itu berada di luar kota. Kondisi ayahnya memaksanya untuk pergi ke sana, penyakitnya kambuh. Uchiha Sasuke tak bisa menolak permintaan ibunya untuk pulang ke rumahnya di kota seberang._

 _TING!_

 _Sakura nyaris tak bisa mendengarnya, nada deringnya terlalu kecil-suara lain lebih mendominasi._

 _'Bagaimana sekarang, apakah masih sama?'_

 _'Ya, aku masih mendengarnya,'_

 _Suara yang sama di setiap tahun baru, dimulai dari dua tahun ke belakang. Hingga kini, sekarang._

 _'Suara yang indah itu.'_

 _Send, lagi._

 _Melodinya menari dalam telinganya, menghubungkan kilas balik ketika ia menutup mata. Dia, seseorang yang Sakura yakini tengah menarikan jarinya di atas tuts piano, yang kini tak bisa lagi terjagkau-_

 _'Sakura'_

 _'Jangan menangis lagi, oke?'_

 _Adalah penyebab dari tangisannya malam ini. Sakura telah gagal, ia gagal untuk mempertahankan air matanya agar tidak tumpah._

 _'Aku sudah mencobanya, Sasuke-kun. Tapi sepertinya hal itu cukup sulit.'_

 _'Cepatlah pulang.'_

 _Send_

 _Sakura meringkuk, menenggelamkan tubuhnya lebih dalam ke dalam selimut. Menarik kain hangat itu hingga menutupi keseluruhan tubuhnya. Sama sekali tidak mengabaikan eksistensi musik tahun baru yang sudah terlampau ia kenal setiap nadanya._

 _Tubuhnya gemetar, ponsel pintarnya jatuh-memilih terjun bebas dari genggaman. Keesokan harinya, ia terbangun dengan selusin kantung hitam di bawah matanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **31 Desember 2017**_

 _Saat ini, detik ini._

Lampu tidur tak lagi menyala, Sakura masih terjaga, bersembunyi di bawah selimut dengan kedua mata yang masih terbuka. Sasuke mendekapnya, mengelus punggungnya lembut. Napas hangatnya menerpa leher Sakura, ia tahu, pria itu pun-masih terjaga.

Sakura sadar, ia harus menyediakan telinganya setiap malam tahun baru. Sasuke juga mengetahuinya. Mereka sudah memutuskan, potongan _puzzle_ yang kini mulai tersusun. Tak ada lagi teka-teki. Atau mungkin, sedari awal-tak ada teka-teki.

 _"Malam tahun baru ini … Aku akan berusaha menampikan musik terbaikku. Mama harus membuka telinga lebar-lebar ya! Papa juga! Lihat aku di atas panggung sana, dengarkan ya! Rasakan simfoni yang kuciptakan khusus untuk kalian. Papa, mama…."_

 _"Natal tahun depan nanti, aku berharap Santa bisa memberiku hadiah yang kuharapkan. Seperti grand Piano misalnya, tak apa jika aku tidak mendapatkan boneka ataupun setoples permen karet aroma jeruk segar. Tapi, apakah kereta Santa muat jika harus membawanya? Katakan papa, kau mau kan meminjamkan mobilmu untuk Santa!?"_

 _"Grand piano itu adalah hadiah tahun baru yang paaaling indah, aku sangat menyukannya, sangat-sangat menyukainya. Suatu saat nanti, aku ingin memainkannya. Oh, aku pasti akan memainkannya! Setiap tahun baru tiba, ingatkan aku untuk menekan setiap baris tutsnya ya! aku ingin kalian mendengarnya…."_

Ucapan gadis kecilnya lima tahun silam terngiang kembali, lagi dan lagi. Sakura ingat, mimik wajah antusias Sarada ketika hendak menaiki pentas. Gadis kecilnya yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang musisi hebat, seseorang yang di masa depan nanti akan mengadakan konser ke penjuru sudut dunia. Bahkan bermimpi akan mendapat julukan anak ajaib seperti Mozart-yang merupakan komponis favoritnya, jika saja- _seseorang itu_ masih nyata.

Gadis kecilnya yang dulu, menempati ruang antara dirinya dan Sasuke ketika ada badai petir. Mencari perlindungan di bawah satu selimut.

Sakura merasakan usapan hangat pada punggungnya, "Kau pasti bisa."

Sakura mengangguk, meremas tangan besar Sasuke. Memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher pria itu, "Hn, aku bisa." Ucapnya meyakinkan.

Malam ini, Sakura tak akan menangis. Ia berusaha keras untuk itu.

Suara lantunan piano masih terdengar. Sakura masih mendengarnya, ia akan selalu mendengarnya. Akan selalu membuka telinga untuk merespon melodi teratur itu. Karena ia sudah berjanji-

Bahwasanya, di setiap tahun baru. Detik terakhir bulan Desember dan juga merupakan detik pertama pada bulan Januari. Sakura akan selalu mendengarkan simfoni yang dimainkan oleh _dia._

 _Sarada, putrinya._

 _Dan Sakura tak lagi menangis._

.

.

.

.

End (?)

.

A/N:

Oke, mungkin kesan horornya gak kerasa ya haha

Ini pertama kalinya bkin ff horor, semoga gak mengecewakan.. and then, ayo ramaikan challenge ini :) bagi yg suka nulis horor atau mungkin yg gak prnah (kaya saya), siapapun boleh ikut, waktu publishnya masih sampe akhir Januari loh XD

Untuk lebih jelasnya, bisa cek grup SasuSaku Fictions, atau PM saya juga boleh _

Ps. aku gak ngerti musik, jadii asal aja hehee.. sory jika ada kesalahan =,=

BTW masih ada tambahan ||

.

.

.

 _ **OMAKE**_

.

 _ **1 Januari 2014**_

Semuanya terhanyut, ketika alunan khas piano membius siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Di atas panggung sana, satu-satunya tempat yang disinari lampu. Gadis kecil itu menggerakkan jemarinya dengan sangat lihai, menekan tutsnya seolah-olah terlampau mudah untuk dilakukan.

gadis kecil itu tersenyum simpul, matanya terpejam di balik kacamata berbingkai merahnya. Merasa senang sekaligus bangga. Terlebih lagi, ketika melihat tatapan kagum kedua orang tuanya di kursi penonton.

Katakan, jika Sakura adalah ibu paling bahagia di dunia, seorang wanita beruntung yang berhasil melahirkan anak dengan segudang bakat hebat. Wanita itu meremas jemari sang suami, tak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar. Berbisik menggebu tentang putrinya yang luar biasa.

Sampai-

BRAKK!

Kedua netra _emeraldnya_ terbelalak. Tak ada lagi, lantunan suara indah yang beberapa sekon lalu terdengar.

Lampu di atas panggung sana, jatuh dan tepat mengenai Sarada. Gadis kecil yang kini tak sadarkan diri, bermandikan cairan merah pekat di sekujur tubuhnya.

"SARADAA!"

 _ **OWARI**_


End file.
